<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First time... In Santa's lap Ch 1 by Bohemiansweede</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922648">First time... In Santa's lap Ch 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede'>Bohemiansweede</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a waitress ending up in Rogers Lap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First time... In Santa's lap Ch 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow was falling in London<br/>
Your taxidriver was driving very slowly<br/>
You really loved this time of the year..<br/>
Christmas<br/>
All the beautiful lights, the music, the food, family.. the pure joy<br/>
The bubbling feeling inside, just as you were a kid</p><p>This Christmas were going to be different, you knew it</p><p>One day you had a call, you were hired to serve on a private Christmas party<br/>
It was not unusual that you were hired, you were a good hostess, waitress and..</p><p>- We have arrived mam</p><p>The taxi driver shouted the address and you peeked out from the window<br/>
With a smile you payed him and wished him a Merry Christmas<br/>
It was just the beginning of December but the warm joy was already beaming out from you</p><p>The house was huge, in the middle of Kensington area </p><p>You walked up the tiny path to the stairs and knocked on the door<br/>
A man opened up</p><p>- Ms Y/N?<br/>
- Yes<br/>
- Welcome, Please come in, I will show you the way </p><p>You stood in the big kitchen and the others greeted you<br/>
They showed you around and gaved you a list of what to do<br/>
In the corner of your eye you saw a man standing</p><p>- Hello daaaarrrrllliiinnggg, you must be Y/N, We have expecting you</p><p>You looked up.. What.. It looked like... No... Was it? Omg.. It was<br/>
He took your hand and you tried to remain professional<br/>
- I'm Freddie.. Welcome to my dungeon<br/>
He smiled and took another bottle of champagne from the table</p><p>Holy shit</p><p>Queen had just made a big breakthru with their song Bohemian Rhapsody<br/>
Everyone talked about them<br/>
You saw them live at the Rainbow last year, you could hardly get in because of your age but while inside they gaved the best show ever and since then you were hooked<br/>
Especially on Roger<br/>
You nearly dropped your glass<br/>
Shit...<br/>
Was he here?<br/>
Omg.. You had to go and have a look</p><p>It was people everywhere, in every corner<br/>
You saw John and Veronica smooching under a misteltoe, Brian was debating with their manager, Freddie mingled around had had a great time.. Everyone did...<br/>
Well... Especially Roger..<br/>
Yes.. It was as you thought</p><p>He was in the smaller living room on a sofa smiling like a happy kid, clearly drunk and maybe even high. surrounded my beautiful sexy girls they touched him all over and kissed him and even straddled his lap<br/>
Some of the girls looked at you and giggled teasingly just to show off their power and that they had him as a prize </p><p>Your throat felt thick, almost embarrassed from the new feeling you felt, you looked down<br/>
You knew all too well about his reputation<br/>
But... Damn it.. He was something<br/>
A little bad boy, his blonde hair, his eyes his smile<br/>
You looked up and met his eyes and there it was.. THAT smile<br/>
You instinctively clenched your thighs together<br/>
Blushed hard and turned around</p><p>You went back to the kitchen and fiddled around, tried to find the ingredients to make a new bowl of punch</p><p>- Y/N? Sarah, one of the other girls working came behind you<br/>
Omg.. Roger Taylor is asking after YOU </p><p>You automatically froze<br/>
She said what?<br/>
You just stared at her</p><p>- *giggle* Omg Y/N your reaction is prizeless... Can you handle him?<br/>
All the people in the kitchen heard and saw.. They knew.. He had picked YOU<br/>
You just nodded quietly and continued to prepare your list<br/>
- Y/N.. Did you hear? He wants bourbon on ice.. And... YOU...<br/>
He asked specifically after YOU </p><p>Without a word you grabbed the glass, YOU decided that you were going to show everyone, their stares burned a hole in your back when you walked away, some people even followed you just out of curiosity </p><p>You saw some of the girls in the sofa had switched places, but nobody was in his lap.... Yet</p><p>You stopped right where your knees touched<br/>
He looked up and met your eyes<br/>
You saw his eyes widened</p><p>(shit.. Scramble yourself together and focus now ) </p><p>- Your bourbon Sir<br/>
- Ohh, thank you doll, he took his glass and fired of yet another smile, why don't you sit here? He patted on his lap<br/>
You looked at the girls and they glared with judging eyes back at you<br/>
- Ohhh.. I thought it was my turn now Roger.. A girl leaned over and touched his chest<br/>
- Rog.. That girl.. She is far to innocent for you, not your style at all.. Another girl pointed at you and started to laugh </p><p>His eyes was still locked with yours<br/>
- No... I want THIS girl, he patted his lap again<br/>
You swallowed hard and took a seat, you wiggled a little bit closer<br/>
You wanted to do like they did<br/>
With a smile you tangled your arms around his neck<br/>
You were going to show them all</p><p>- Hi there baby, what's your name?<br/>
You looked deeply in his eyes<br/>
-Y/N<br/>
- Hi Y/N... He pushed back a piece of hair behind your ear, you know that you are beautiful<br/>
Deep inside you knew, he said this ALL the time<br/>
You felt the girls watching you, heard them teasing you<br/>
Enough..<br/>
You turned your face towards him and pressed your lips against his, for just in a second you pulled back<br/>
You met his eyes and he smiled<br/>
He placed his fingers under your chin and tasted your lips<br/>
His tounge licked around and in between them and with a soft moan you opened your mouth<br/>
He took his one hand behind your neck and pulled you closer<br/>
His other hand started to wander up your thigh<br/>
You started to breathe fast and your face was flushed red<br/>
He nibbled behind your ear and you could feel his hot breath<br/>
Avoiding to show your emotions you hid yourself in the crock of his neck, breathing in his scent<br/>
His finger toyed with the hem of your underwear, his skilled finger dragged up and down your folds you panicked slightly but you didn't want to sa...<br/>
The feeling of his finger entering.. you made you jump<br/>
You sat up and shook your head </p><p>- No... Sorry Roger.. No I can't<br/>
You stood up and turned around </p><p>- Hey.. Wait baby.<br/>
- Let her go.. Its my turn now, one of the girls quickly straddled him, but he shoved her off<br/>
- What? You STILL want her? </p><p>You left the room, all you heard was their laughter and your own thoughts<br/>
Did he notice that you...<br/>
Omg...<br/>
What if he saw blood? </p><p>You almost ran thru the house, you had to get away, you ran until you reached he end of the hallway</p><p>- Hey...Y/N ..STOP </p><p>You felt his hand grabbed your and made you turn around<br/>
In an instant you had the wall behind your back </p><p>- Why did you run?<br/>
- Ehhhh hmmm... I...<br/>
- Hey.. Its alright baby, he kissed you softly<br/>
- No.. Mmmm... Roger.. I... Mmmm..<br/>
- Why didn't you say it was that time of the month?<br/>
- What? Ehhhmm ..<br/>
He continued to kiss you down your neck, you felt his hard bulge against you<br/>
- It's not a problem for me baby.. If its ok for you<br/>
He hiked up your dress and held around your ass </p><p>This was it<br/>
You couldn't say no.. Not to him... Not Roger Taylor<br/>
You simply just nodded quietly<br/>
He continued to press himself at you and kiss you sloppily<br/>
He opened the door to one of the guestrooms behind you and gaved you a little push inside<br/>
He lift you up and carried you towards the bed<br/>
He put you down, still kissing you<br/>
He nibbled on your nipples through your dress and before you knew it he had lifted up your dress and was on his way in with his fingers<br/>
- I would normally go down on you.. But... He pushed inside, smiled and started to fuck you with his fingers<br/>
When he went down to kiss your nipples you clenched your jaw<br/>
The tears prickled in your eyes<br/>
- Roger... I have to pee...<br/>
- Mmmm... No baby... Belive me.. Its not that<br/>
Just seconds after you felt a rush through your body and your walls tightened up inside<br/>
- Ohhhh shit.. AHHHHHHHH..<br/>
You heard his sexy hoarse laugh and then he pulled out his fingers<br/>
- Mmmm... Hunnie.. I know you are safe now... So... If its not anything else you want..<br/>
He nodded down and smirked</p><p>Even if you had lack of experience you and your friends had watched a few movies together<br/>
You knew what he wanted and you prepared yourself mentally </p><p>You began to kiss down his neck, his collarbone down his chest, his soft belly<br/>
He breathed faster and moaned, that meant you did something right, your lips kissed his hips and outside his boxers<br/>
You looked up<br/>
He had closed his eyes<br/>
You pulled down his boxers and took a gentle but firm grip around his cock<br/>
Slowly you licked his shaft up and down while stroking him<br/>
You collected all your currage and opened your mouth to take him in<br/>
- Ahhhhh fuck.. Hunnie...<br/>
He squirmed in the bed<br/>
You bobbed your head up and down, circled your tounge around the tip<br/>
It twitched in your hand<br/>
- Shh... Shit baby.. stop ... STOP<br/>
You let it go with a soft pop<br/>
-D.. Did I do anything wrong?<br/>
- No... No.. Shit no. Mmmm...<br/>
But I don't want to come just yet.. Lay on your back</p><p>You did as he said<br/>
Your arms instinctively crossed over your body<br/>
- No baby..I want to see you<br/>
You nodded and looked into his eyes<br/>
- Shit.. I don’t have any condoms.. But you are safe now right<br/>
You felt he stroked his tip up and down outside your entrance<br/>
- Yeah? Shit.. I cannot wait any longer<br/>
He pushed inside...<br/>
You closed your eyes and hoped it would not feel like this for long<br/>
His cock stretched you out and soon he was totally inside, he fucked you slowly a few times until he could not take it any longer<br/>
He took your leg and pushed it upwards so he came in deeper<br/>
The pace increased and soon he fucked you with full force, slammed his cock in and out of you<br/>
You whimpered and breathed shallow, you held tight around his shoulders<br/>
- OMFG.. AHHHHH<br/>
- Shit baby.. I'm coming.. I'M COMING </p><p>And he did<br/>
Within a few seconds he emptied himself inside of you </p><p>He kissed your cheek and rolled over on his back<br/>
You saw he looked down on himself<br/>
- Wh... What... Didn't you have your.. ? Omg.. No.. No... Shit..  Fuck... Damnit, you were a virgin? </p><p>- I'm not like your other girls</p><p>- Shit... I know.. That is why I like you.. But shit.. You should have told me.. omg</p><p>You felt a lump in your throat<br/>
You sat up on the edge of the bed, put your bra back on<br/>
His face was pale and his eyes were glossy and wide</p><p>- Look.. You got what you wanted Roger, go back out to your girls</p><p>You closed the zipper on your dress and went back out</p><p> </p><p>.... To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>